moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Enuka Okuma
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | other_names = Enuka Vanessa Okuma | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1990–present | spouse = Joe Gasparik (2011} | website = }}Enuka Vanessa Okuma (/ɛˈnuːkə oʊˈkuːmə/; born September 20, 1976) is a Canadian actress, best known for her role as detective Traci Nash in the Global/ABC police drama series, Rookie Blue (2010–2015). Okuma is also known for her work on the Canadian television series Madison (1994–1998) and Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (2002–2005). Career Early work: 1990s In 1990, she began her career on television, appearing as regular cast member during the first season of the teen soap opera, Hillside. Throughout the 1990s, she also played supporting roles in several made for television films and Canadian television series, such as Madison. She eventually made her feature film debut with a supporting role in Double Jeopardy (1999). Transition from teen roles: 2000s–present Okuma co-starred in the American crime drama series Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye from 2002 to 2005. She guest starred on various hit television series, including Dark Angel, Odyssey 5, Cold Case, Grey's Anatomy and NCIS: Los Angeles. She had the recurring role as Marika Donoso on the seventh season of the Fox series 24. In 2010, Okuma began starring in the Global/ABC police drama series, Rookie Blue as detective Traci Nash. When being interviewed about how she got her role on Rookie Blue, Okuma said: I originally auditioned for the part of Gail by Charlotte Sullivan and Charlotte auditioned for Traci. When we got the parts, I said, “I think I would rather play Traci” and Charlotte said, “I think I would rather play Gale.” Thankfully, the producers thought the same. Okuma was cast as one of lead characters in the ABC pilot, The Adversaries, in 2015. That year, she also guest starred as Nia Lahey on the hit series How To Get Away With Murder. Voice Work Okuma provided the voice of Lady Une in the English dub of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Android 18 on the Canadian version of Dragon Ball Z, Jade on the Canadian animated series Shadow Raiders, and also in an episode of MythQuest. She voiced the gem fusion Rhodonite in 2 episodes of Steven Universe. Writing and Directing Okuma made her directorial debut with the short film, Cookie, on which she was also a writer, actor, and executive producer. Okuma co-wrote the episode "Best Man" on Rookie Blue. Awards For her role in Madison, she was nominated for Best Performance in a Children's or Youth Program or Series at the 1995 Gemini awards. The following year, also for Madison, she was nominated for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role. Okuma won a Women In Film award at the 1999 Vancouver International Film Festival for her role in Daydrift. For her role on Rookie Blue, Okuma was nominated for Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Series at the 2011 Gemini awards and the Canadian Screen Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Featured Supporting Role in a Dramatic Program or Series in 2013. Filmography Film Television Category:1976 births Category:1970s births Category:Black Canadian actresses Category:Canadian film actresses Category:September births